The Tale of a Thief
by Author-Inc
Summary: The Tale of A Thief: Follow Razar In his PoV and see how he and his "Friends" get through the Dragon and Horse Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale Of A Thief: Chapter One**

By: Author Inc.

"Ok, at the cover of dark, we strike." Rawzom finally finished the conversation.

"Alright, that's the plan," I said back.

A few hours later, darkness struck. We were raiding the Horse Tribe, the tribe that found Chima about 7 months ago. We were in the Horse territory, and saw the first building we would raid. Rawzom took watch on the roof while I went into the building. Then something bad happened.

"RAZAR! WE NEED TO GO"! I ran out of the building with a few pieces of Chi, which Rawzom took and put in his bag. We started running because flying would make us vulnerable to their TMGs (Tower Mounted Guns).

While we were running, we heard an Engine. They were chasing us in vehicles. We found a hiding place under a rock and ran to it, but the horses don't give up when they're stolen from. They noticed we weren't on the road anymore so they split up and went looking around. One got so close we had no choice but to kill it. I stabbed it in the neck with my knife. The horse didn't make a sound, but somehow, their leader saw it. We had to run.

Only… there were more horses on the other side of us. We couldn't fly because they had Guns and Spears.

Their leader spoke: "Well, it looks like we caught some uninvited guests. We'll see what the queen says about this."

Rawzom and I looked at each other thinking "_Queen_…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of a Thief: Chapter Two**

by Author, Inc.

We knew we'd had it. The queen would kill us. We were sure of it. The horses handcuffed us and took us back to their city.

At this point, it was morning and all the horses we passed by looked at us with poker faces, so we couldn't tell what they were thinking. We saw a throne with a pale blue horse on it. The leader of the horses chasing us forced us to our knees in front of the queen.

She asked: "Now why do you think you're here?"

We were both silent.

"Well, Answer!" she said with a slightly agitated voice.

Rawzom then answered: "Why don't you tell us why we're here?" The queen eyed him. "Don't aggravate her," I whispered.

She then spoke again: "I see you are a nudgey one Rawzom."

"How do you know my name" Rawzom asked.

"Laval said to watch out for two ravens by the names of Rawzom and Razar, which I assume is you two."

The only thing I could think to say was "uhhhhh yeeeaaahhh…" I said it in a little bit of a shaky voice.

"He also said that you Rawzom, were the leader of the Ravens. I guess I can take control of the ravens then if I were to…"

BANG! The Queen hit Rawzom on the head with the flat side of her sword. He was out… cold. I was stunned. I looked back at the queen of the horses.

"So, do you finally submit?" As the horse guards picked me up and took me to their dungeon, the queen spoke: "Horsiela, That's my name". That was one surprise but then when I saw who was in the dungeon, I was even more surprised.

"Scorm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of a Thief: Chapter Three**

by Author, Inc.

_Hey Guys, AI here and I just want to thank **Nightshroud96** for all the ideas and comments he has put on my stories. :D With that note, TO CHAPTER 3! _

_p.s. Let me know if you want an OC in this story or have an Idea._

It was odd in the dungeon with someone other than me. I usually go on single raids. I didn't really like Scorm, and he didn't like me, but we respected each other. We both liked to steal, had the same touch of sneakiness, and generally had the same home. And we both knew what the other was thinking: _This would take teamwork._

I had been in these dungeons before and knew most of my way around. Scorm was a bit stronger and could make a big enough dent in the Iron Bars that I could reach through and unlock the door with my picklock. We snuck out at night and made our way back to the Raven camp. Everyone was surprised to see a scorpion, especially one that me and all the other tribe leaders set out to stop. I told Ralliec (The Raven's Medic) that Scorm was cut up badly from the horses.

Then, just like magic, Rawzom tapped me on the shoulder. "Razar, I want revenge." I grinned. I knew that look in Rawzom's eyes. It burned, - it burned like a fire.

We alerted the crocs that we were attacking the Horse Tribe. They said they would be "glad" to help. I didn't tell the wolves because that would just turn things into a madhouse. And I mean _mad_. I got my Dragunov (that's a sniper rifle) and got in Rawzom's black tricked out Humvee with the beak of a raven. When we arrived, we made a plan. Crocs go in melee and make the horses run. Then I would pick them off from my sniping spot.

Rawzom went with the crocs. I saw the crocs rush the horses, who in panic, started a stampede. We were attacking the non-warrior side of the horses, where the queen was at the time. I spotted her drawing her sword. I aimed. I didn't want to kill her, but to pain her. More than Rawzom, more than any other fight, I wanted to see her go down. Boom! To the leg. Boom! To the Arm. Then the last, directly at the stomach. She would live, but for days be in pain.

I then started picking off the other horses. But, being a sniper doesn't always mean you're safe. I felt an axe cover my neck. "Not again," I said to myself.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you on sight," a white eagle spoke. I could tell by the voice who it was. It was Eris. "I would have, but I could tell it was you," she said.

I tried to get out Thundax, but she got there first. Then Rawzom came up. He shot one beam at her arm, allowing me to escape and get away. We then went back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wow, it's been a looong time since my last update. Sorry about that. I've been really busy with school. Now that it's almost over, I should be able to update more often now. –Aiming for 20 Chapters at least! To Da Chapter of 4! **

At the camp all I was thinking. I realized something I should have thought way earlier. _Horses don't belong in Chima. _I knew it was in the outlands and they somehow had a deal with the lions or at least Laval but still… something must be up. I figured the horses must be somewhat peaceful because of the deal with the lions. I was also thinking about what I could do to get back at Laval. He didn't hurt physically hurt me, but caused me a lot of trouble. Then it came to me, I could steal Laval's tank and drive to the eagle spires. Then, I could shoot a round at the bottom causing it to shake. That wouldn't hurt anyone, but it would cause the eagles to be mad at Laval and LaGravis would be steaming. I decided to do it now knowing that everyone else was asleep. I got on my Ravati Superbike Cr600. It looked so cool with its black paintjob. Ravati is a motorcycle making group that a bunch of ravens made. (Hopefully you get that Ravati is a copy of Ducati motorcycles) I rode it over to the lions then flew over the wall but stopped. I heard a fight, swords it seemed. I peeked over the wall and saw another winged creature. Holy Shit…. Is that a…. Dragon? They must have come with the horses. I saw that Laval was getting beaten. I took out my Dragunov, put on my silencer and flash guard then shot. I hit the dragon in the back and Laval finished him off. I helped him because I actually respected Laval as a person even though he was a bit of an enemy. He thanked me and said he was sorry about telling Horseila. He figured out that the horses were with the dragons and that the horses were a distraction. He didn't even ask about why I was there. I decided not to get revenge on him… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, **Don't freak out, but I have noticed the amount of readers for the Lego Chima FanFiction Archive has gone waaaaaay down. And I know this may seem cheesy, but I'm curious if anyone really wants to read this story anymore. So, in the comments, please say if you do or not. If no one says anything in the comments, I will still update, just for fun, but way less frequently. I also have started to run out of "good ideas" so people like _**NightShroud96**_ and _**Holy**_ I could really use your help again.

So, don't freak out if you want the story to continue, just know that I am starting to worry about it. It will continue.

-Author Inc.


	6. Chapter 6

So, A loooongggg time ago, Holy asked me to put his OC, Rale, in this story. (Probably 5th comment or something) So I decided to finally put him in it. And I'm not trying to infringe on TheRoyalPen's story, I'm just putting in what one of my viewers asked for.

New OCs: Rale (Red Shouldered Hawk), Holy's OC - and Finn (Fox), My OC.

So that night, Laval and I talked about what to do about the dragons. I told him I had seen an island before that appeared to be inhabited. I assumed it was just eagles so I left it alone. Apparently, it was the dragon's base. ½ mile offshore in the Chionic Sea. Laval said he needed to get sleep and I decided I did to. The next morning, I decided to go back to the island and spy on the dragons. I decided to take the jungle rout. I hoped to find some Chapples (Chi Infused Apples). I was walking through the jungle when I saw something move… it was orange. I hid and crept around it. I jumped and put Thundax to its throat. "Please! Im just following orders! I don't want to be eaten! Please don't hurt me…!" It yelled. "Eaten? What even are you?" I replied. "Im a fox… Finn is my name. Im trying to help my friend Rale the hawk out of his trance. The dragons put him in one so he helps them." Finn said. "Oh, so you're against the dragons to?" I asked. "Yes, I hate them, I am just helping them because they said they would kill me if I didn't help them." Finn replied. "Ok great, you can come back to my outpost for safety, and by the way, I'm Razar from the Raven Tribe." "Thanks, I'm glad Im not the only one." I gave him directions back to the outpost and continued to spy on the dragons.

SORRY! QUICK CHAPTER! HAVE TO GO! QUICK NOTICE! TIME CRUNCH!  
NEW CHAPTER TOMARROW OR FRIDAY! PLEASE BE PATIENT! ONCE SCHOOL ENDS I CAN WRITE MUCH MORE! BYE! :D

\- Author. Inc. OUT


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG IS THAT ANOTHER CHAPTER :OOOOO IT IS :DDDDD**

I'm really sorry I haven't updated D: but Im now on summer break and can get back to writing :D And I owe you guys a longer chapter. P.S I don't know if Rale is a girl or boy xP so… bear with me.

_**Chapter 7:**_

I was watching the dragons do their daily work. Prepare the troops, get food, get water, build, and hunt. But as I watched, I saw they didn't only hunt for unevolved deer and pigs… they hunted _us_… I saw Rale stuck in his cage and some eagles tied to a post. I looked around to see if anyone was near but looked back when I heard screaming and smelled this terrible burning scent. I saw the worst thing anyone could possibly do to a messenger. Messengers were supposed to be treated with respect… not burned alive. I was furious. As a raven I was always strict about the rules of war and civilization. And as 2nd in command, anyone who didn't follow them was jailed for 1 day. I went back to my camp and saw Rawzom helping Finn with an axe he could defend himself with. I talked with Finn for a bit then went to Rawzom. "Rawzom, I said seriously, the dragons, they're worse than we thought, there are at least 900 more troops readied and…" I stopped myself. I didn't want to tell him about the eagles in case he talked to Eris. "And what?" He asked impatiently. "You're not hiding anything are you… you know I don't want any traitors in this tribe, he gave me a dark look. And I'd be especially unhappy if it were you." "No, no, im not hiding anything it's all fine" I said quickly. "Good" he replied. "Go talk with Laval about what we should do." "I was just going to." I said then flew off. On my way I saw Eris. She stopped me and asked if I had seen her cousin, Erinla. "Oh no… I thought, she was the messenger… she was kil-." "Um… Eris… I hate to tell you…" "What?" She asked impatiently. "Erinla was killed by the dragons, they burned her alive." "W-w-what…? She… She's dead!?" She hugged me and cried. All I could do was hug her back. (**OMG THEY HUGGED WHOAAA MAN :OOOO**) She looked at me sadly then walked to her jet and flew home. I talked to Laval about what happened at the camp and told him about Eris. He said he would talk to her. We then focused on what to do next. He said we should attack the horses first. If we did that, we could hold their position. When the Dragon Leader came to talk to Horsiela, we could ambush him. I agreed and flew back to Rawzom. "Get the raiders ready. We going on a hunt."

**That's the end for this chapter :P I want to watch the U.S. vs Panama game for the gold cup! Hint Hint: Next chapters going to be a total fight chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**IT'S A CHAPTER! OMG WHAT THE HELL IN THE WORLD IS THAT! WOW!**_

Rawzom got the troops set. Laval's army met us at the outpost. The attack was set. "Ready? … 3-2-1, GO!" Everyone ran at the Horse Camp. The horses started shooting their guns at us faster than we expected. I saw ravens and lions going down everywhere… we needed to start shooting back. I was the first to clash with the horses. I hit the horse in the stomach then slashed his head and moved to my next target. Rawzom was taking out horses that were trying to run. Laval shot at the sentry guns. After 20 minutes of bloody fighting, I saw Horseilla. She was trying to escape by having her servants carry her away. I threw one of my knives at a rope holding her sheet up and she fell on the ground. She yelled at her minions as they ran away. Laval saw this and shot an electric rope at her. She was out instantly. The 2nd in command horse ran at me but Laval shot it with his blaster. The horses surrendered and we took them prisoner. Shortly after, Rawzom noted me that the Dragon king was on the way. Everyone hid. I sat on top of the horse's watch tower. The Dragons were oblivious to me. As soon as they walked into the camp boundaries, they were confused about what happened. Taking this to advantage, I threw a knife at one of the dragon guards. Rawzom and Laval jumped out and attacked the guards. They all were killed very quickly. Laval, Rawzom, and I surrounded the king. He tried to attack Laval but I was on him fast as lightning. I held my Neck Blade on to his throat and said if he moved he would die. Laval cuffed him and we went home.


	9. Chapter 9

**DUDES :O ITS A CHAPTER OMGGGGG (Rale the Raven belongs to Holy) Ima try writing as a narrator and not PoV this time :P Tell me which you like better…**

"Hello eagles, I hope you're having a good day…" Scorm said suspiciously. Eris walked over cautiously and asked what Scorm wanted. "I just want to talk about the recent assault on the horses led by Laval and Razar.." Scorm said quietly. "Let us talk in private." Eris agreed and told Eglor what she was doing. He agreed as well. Eris and Scorm walked over to a private room. "I have an idea," Scorm started, "It can help us win." "Alright, I'm listening," Eris responded. "It involves… _this_…"

_**At the Raven HQ**_

"Alright my friend," Razar started, "Tell us what you know." "I have nothing you want," the dragon king responded. "Oh i'm sure you do…" Razar said, revealing Horsellia. The Dragon King gasped and instantly pleaded for us to let her go. "Not unless you tell us about your next plans!" Laval said, holding his sword to the king's throat. ""Okay, okay, we were going to co-lab an attack with the scorpions," the king stammered. "Now please let us go." "I may seem like just a cheater and a thief, but i do understand your struggle, as i have been in your situation before." Razar said, turning to Laval, "We will let you go.. on 1 strict circumstance." Laval continued, "Razar and I agreed you are untrustworthy, so we will let you go if you give us all of your weapons, armor, and vehicles." "WHAT!" The king responded "I can't do that!" "Oh well, I guess i'll have to get rid of you then." Razar said, threateningly spinning his throwing knife. "Fine, but I will get you for this." Yup, i'm sure," Razar said, sheathing his blade, "Good luck with that." "What?! no! you can't do this! We agreed!" The king yelled frantically. "I'm a raven my friend, you actually trusted me?" Razar said calmly, "You need to think ahead."

_**Back with Scorm**_

Scorm grabbed Eris and shoved a muffle in her mouth. He tied her hands together and slipped into the woods, Eris on his back. ( *AHEM* DONT GO OUT OF CONTEXT *AHEM*) She tried to scream but the muffle silenced her. Scorm eventually reached the horse outpost made by the remaining horses and dragons from the battle. Eris's chains were removed and she was thrown in a cage. She noticed a figure standing over her and immediately recognized them. "Rale?" "Thats me." Rale responded. "These bastards tricked us and teamed with the horses. "How did you end up here?" Eris asked her. "Razar asked me to follow and spy on the surviving horses from the battle." Rale said, "I followed them, but Scorm found me. " Suddenly, the door opened. Two rough looking crocodiles stood by.. "Crooler!?" Eris shouted, "What are you doing?" "Oh, you know, just… winning." Crug grabbed Eris and Rale and took them to the interrogation room. "What are you doing trying to spy? Is there something you want to know?" "Yea, there is," Rale said, "Did you check your pocket recently?" "What! Where's my flare?" Rale shot the Croc Flare, hoping to attract Cragger and his army. "YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! GET THEM!" Rale and Eris started sprinting and hid behind a tree. "How did you do that?" Eris asked. "Razar showed me how to pickpocket without being caught." Rale replied. "You do know he's the best thief in Chima, next to Ripnik." "Yea, but we need to focus. The crocs should be on their way."

_**Back with Laval and Razar**_

Laval and Razar just finished locking up the prisoners when they saw the flare. "It's a croc flare! Laval shouted, "We have to go!" "Get in my jet, we can be there in minutes. (GET TO DA CHOPAAAAA) Razar and Laval arrived in under 5 minutes and saw Rale and Eris. "Toss down the ladder!" Razar said. Laval nodded and released it. "Come on! My jet can't hover for this long!" Razar shouted. "Should've brought the helicopter.." Razar cursed under his breath. As soon as Eris and Rale were on, Razar throttled all the way up and they went to the Lion temple to plan what would be next.

**Holy Crap that took a good hour and a half. I read the whole story again to get back into it. Longer chapter than normal, Hope you enjoy. **

**Only 1-2 more OC's for the entire story. I like the character list so far.**


End file.
